


What a Marry, Merry Christmas!

by RosaKei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mainly LeviHan, Merry Christmas, This is cringe, fluff?, imsorry this is cringe sigh, merry cringemas... haha, very minor eremika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaKei/pseuds/RosaKei
Summary: "I love you Hanji Zoe, will you marry me?"
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Hanji

**Author's Note:**

> wow Christmas has already passed for me (its 26th now lol) but oH WELL SHHHHHHHH imma just publish this hereeee  
> To note: I published this, i think, 1 year ago? on another web, Its cringey and im just too lazy to re-edit it and fix some minor (???) mistakes so ya  
> GG to me and Merry (late :() Christmas and Happy (late:p) Holidays!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

* * *

Mikasa had been playing with her daughter, Sachiko. Well, that was until she was disturbed by a loud thud at her door. The two of them flinched upon hearing the loud thud, curious as to what or _who_ it was at their doorstep.

"Stay here, Sachiko." Mikasa had instructed before she approached the door cautiously. Sachiko gave a small obedient nod, restraining herself from letting curiosity get the better of her. The last thing Mikasa hoped it was, was a burglar at her doorstep who failed miserably at his or her plan. Then again, what idiot burglar would charge straight at a door, creating a racket? Well, whatever. Christmas was coming, the day of giving and gifting, and Mikasa didn't mind giving the burglar a nice punch to his or her stomach, that is, if it's a burglar.

Looking through the peephole, Mikasa relaxed her shoulders before she heaved out a heavy sigh to see who it was.

"Mama? Who is it?" Sachiko queried curiously.

"Who do you think would charge straight at a closed and locked door before knocking on it?" Mikasa groaned. Before Sachiko could answer, Mikasa unlocked and opened the door to reveal none other than Hanji, who was still murmuring, "ow, ow, ow…"

"Four-eyes!" Sachiko exclaimed eagerly before she sprinted over to Hanji. Mikasa's daughter had picked up that nickname from her uncle, Levi, who would often call her that. Hanji wasn't too bothered by her calling her that, it was more of she missed the times where she'd call her 'big sis Hanji'. It just had more of a nice ring to it, at least to Hanji.

"Ah, little Sachi!" Hanji giggled a little before embracing the little girl who jumped into a grasp. "And how many times have I told you that I'm big sis Hanji, not four eyes." Hanji had pouted as she tickled the girl a little, Sachiko laughed. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry big sis Hanji!"

Mikasa only heaved out another sigh, shaking her head. A cold wind blew by, the snow following the breeze—which was thankfully not to Mikasa's direction. It reminded the raven it was winter—that it was freezing out. "Hurry on and come in, before either one of you catch a cold." Mikasa chided.

* * *

After being welcomed in, Hanji sat on the couch while Mikasa went to quickly brew them some tea. Shortly, she returned with three cups of herbal tea. After passing one to Hanji, the brunette took a quick slurp out of it. "I don't know what is it with you Ackermans and tea, but whatever you all make it's _so_ good!" Hanji exclaimed.

"That shorty taught me when we were younger. So ask him. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Mikasa queried as she passed the next cup to Sachiko, who nodded a small thanks as she began to sip it slowly.

"Ahaha… well, you see…" Hanji murmured, before she started to explain her so-called predicament that she was now stuck in. Long story short, she didn't know what to get for _her_ _boyfriend, Levi_. After listening to Hanji's rant about how hard is it to get a gift for Levi for about five minutes, Mikasa had cut her off. "And why does that bring you here?"

"Because _you're_ an Ackerman! And _he's_ an Ackerman! So, you should know what the best thing I could get him is! I mean, _Ackerman logic_!"

"Hanji…it doesn't work that way—ah, whatever." Mikasa sighed, it wasn't worth the effort to explain it to her. "You've been in a relationship with him for quite a long while, and you've already gifted him gifts before during Christmas, so why are you suddenly asking for help? I me—"

"That's because I heard from Erwin that he got something extremely, _extremely_ amazing for me! And I… I don't want to… disappoint him…!" Hanji reasoned, with a small frown. Truth be told, Hanji had called Erwin not too long ago to ask what she should get for Levi. Unintentionally, the male had accidentally let it slip that Levi had gotten something _major_ for her. Not to mention he said it was something so great, it'll bring her to tears. By the time Erwin realised he had accidentally let those _'secrets'_ slip, Hanji had ended the call before sitting out in the snow as she debated for a long while, about many things.

' _What should I get for Levi?'_ Hanji pondered. It can't be anything less than what _'major'_ gift Levi had gotten for her, according to Erwin. It just can't. She wouldn't allow it. Not to mention, Christmas was Levi's birthday as well. So it _had_ to be twice as special. Sure, she had given him gifts to Levi that she knew he truly liked, that he truly treasured. But the way Erwin had described Levi's gift… she now had the worry of what if it wasn't good enough?

It was a silly thing to worry, but still. Not to mention, Levi had recently been acting a little… _weird._

But, no matter how long Hanji pondered in the snow, no gift came to her mind that'd be perfect for her boyfriend. At that realization, she groaned in misery before over-dramatically falling face-flat into the snow.

Then, that's when it came to her. By Ackerman logic, she'll just have to ask _her_. And that's how she ended up at Mikasa's.

It didn't take Mikasa long to notice the troubled look Hanji wore. She could understand how she felt, to a certain extent. "Hanji, I know that you may feel bad and worried, if Levi thinks your gift is terrible or if you think your gift is not good enough as compared to whatever that shorty is getting you. But—"

"Ah! So you understand me! So does that mean you'll help me get an amazing enough gift for h—"

"No." Mikasa answered bluntly, causing Hanji to pout before sipping her tea in a frustrated way. "Listen, Hanji. It's not that I don't want to help you. I don't mind helping you, it's just… ultimately, your gift for that shorty, _your boyfriend_ , should come from your heart, your heart only." Mikasa explained, hoping she'd understand. "Besides… if you knew what I got for him, you would think twice about asking me." Mikasa sighed.

"Mikasa… I see…" Hanji murmured, in a soft way. Mikasa took it that she understood what she meant. But that wasn't exactly the case. "Well… now that you understand—"

"You, _Mikasa Ackerman_ , just don't want to help me because you already got an amazing, major and spectacular gift for Levi!" She accused, sounding all grumpy. Mikasa stared at her blankly, blinked her eyes and then glanced at the drink she had given Hanji. It wasn't alcohol. Mikasa glanced again to double check and that herbal tea sure as hell wasn't alcohol, and yet, she was acting like a whiny child. Even Sachiko, her own daughter, was amused by her reaction.

"Hanji… that's not what I said and didn't you hear what I just said?"

"What did you get for Levi?" Hanji pouted, demanding an answer as well as ignoring her question.

"Hanji—"

"Tell meee!" She whined a little, and Mikasa couldn't help but bring her hand up to her face and just face-palmed herself. She couldn't believe she had to deal with… _this_.

"If Mama doesn't tell you, I'll tell you!" Sachiko exclaimed with a little smile. But even as she said this, she shyly turned towards her mother as if to seek permission. Mikasa shrugged in response, it wasn't as if it was a huge secret anyway. She was sure Levi would know about it anyway, what she had planned to give him.

"Mama got his favourite brand of detergent that just released its new model, its lemon scented by the way!" She grinned before continuing, "And I got him a mop! But not just any mop! The _super_ absorbent and high quality one!"

At first, Hanji wasn't sure if she was pulling a prank on her. She looked to Mikasa, who gave a nod as if to confirm it. But even so, she remained in denial. "… You're kidding. What about Ere—"

"Oh? Papa? He's out shopping with Uncle Armin for gifts now. I think he's getting him a broom or… something." Sachiko shrugged. Hanji responded with a blank look, before grabbing Sachiko's shoulders and rocked her back and forth—in a playful manner, of course.

"Ehhhh? Sachi, you must be joking! It's not even April fool's! Don't you know Christmas is also his birthday? Don't you want to get him something extra special? I mean… I can see why Mikasa wouldn't want to… but—"

"Eh? But Four eyes…—" Sachiko giggled a little as she called out to Hanji, who then paused in her rocking action. "It's Big sis Hanji..!" Hanji groaned, cutting her off with a sigh, as if she felt defeated… for whatever reason. Well, regardless of whatever defeat, she still had it in her to correct Sachiko.

"Big sis Hanji." Sachiko corrected, with a small smile. "I know it's his birthday too! And that mop is super extra special! It's very absorbent! I know Uncle Levi will just love it!"

Hanji looked up at her a little, with a small puzzled look. "How do you know he'll love it…?"

"Well, the mop is just perfect for his small and short height!" Sachiko started off, Mikasa resisted the urge to laugh at that. She taught her daughter well, she thought. Sachiko continued, "I know it's just a mop, but still… I think he'll like it. He's been complaining about his old mops. So when Mama took me out to shopping, seeing this mop reminded me of him. And then, right then and there, I just knew he'd love it!" Sachiko beamed, Mikasa resisted the urge to laugh again. To think mops could remind her of Levi, it was just humorous. At least to Mikasa.

"… What are you trying to say, Sachi?"

"It's the thought that counts. That's what makes a gift special, because it comes from the bottom of your heart! At least that's what Mama told me, I believe in it anyway." Sachiko smiled. Hanji looked towards Mikasa, who gave a small nod.

"I know how hard it is, to find a perfect gift for someone you love, Hanji." Mikasa spoke softly. "But just as Sachiko said, it's the thought that counts."

"And yet you thought of detergent?" Hanji snorted, Mikasa rolled her eyes a little. "It suits a clean-freak like him. I put a lot of thought in that gift, for that matter."

"Yeah, yeah… I really appreciate both of your advice but still…" Hanji murmured, trailing off. It was obvious she was unsatisfied by the answers and lectured by the end of the conversation. Mikasa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she spoke, "Don't worry about what gift to give him. You already gave him the best gift he could ever receive, and I can assure you it's better than whatever he wrapped up this Christmas for you."

Hanji looked at her, puzzled by her words. "What do you mean I already gave him the best gift…?"

Mikasa chuckled light-heartedly, before smiling warmly. " _Hanji, it's you._ "

* * *

After that conversation she had with Mikasa and Sachiko, she left to the nearest mall Mikasa told her was located at. Mikasa had persisted that she should stay a little longer, so did Sachiko, considering it was still snowing out—and who knows? The snow might get heavier.

But Hanji refused the offer. She felt the sudden spark ignite within her, to which pushed her to get out and get something special for Levi, _from the bottom of her own heart_. With that goal in mind, she gave a hug to little Sachiko, a wave to Mikasa before she had set out on her hunt.

Once she had reached the mall, she began to look around, hoping she'd find something for Levi, something that was from the bottom of her heart. As she continued to search, many random thoughts popped into her mind, as well as a few memories she shared with Levi.

Truly, she couldn't really ask for any gift better than the male, her boyfriend, who put up with all her bullshit, and still loved her dearly for many years. She felt her cheeks burning, her heart thumping as she recalled some heart-warming moments in their life. She then figured she wanted to get him something that'd just express just that.

" _Something from the bottom of my heart…"_ Hanji murmured to herself. She paused in her steps and sighed. She had walked almost all over the mall, yet she found nothing that matched what she felt from the bottom of her heart. "There must be something…" Hanji grumbled, before she looked up and around… and saw something that caught her eye. It was on display, well, not for long. Instantly, she rushed over to it, pressing her face against the glass as she stared at it elatedly.

Her cheeks flustered red even more, as she exclaimed, _"That's it!"_

* * *

Christmas rolled by quickly, the celebration was to be held at Levi's this year. It was still early, so no one came yet… _well, except for Hanji._

"Took you long enough. Tch." Levi clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes as he let the brunette in. "Give me a break, you're the one who told me to come earlier to help you set up decoration." Hanji pouted.

"If you didn't want to, you could've refused, shitty glasses." He scoffed. Hanji rolled her eyes, "And you could've refused dressing up as Santa last year, yet you didn't… I still have pictures." She teased lightly, a grin plastered on her lips before placing her bag on the couch.

"Shut up." He grumbled, his eyes darting to the ground. Hanji sat down on the couch quietly. There was this silence for quite a while. It was odd, considering for one thing, Hanji wasn't one to… well, keep quiet. At least not for a _prolonged_ period of time. But whenever she did, it'd be because something was weighing on her mind… and it _didn't_ seem like she was the only one who had something on her mind.

" _I have something to tell you."_ The two suddenly said in sync, breaking the silence that had been lingering itself in the atmosphere.

"You… go first." Levi spoke, to which Hanji shook her head at. "No, you should. You seemed to have something weighing on your mind for… quite a while." Hanji insisted. For the most part, Hanji rather have Levi go first for one reason—just in case if he was breaking up with her, considering not only had he been acting weird recently but the way he said that he had something to tell her was… odd. Very odd. His tone was different, as if he were afraid of something. Hell, now even Hanji was afraid. Afraid of one too many things now, afraid if her gift would burn itself to ashes.

Levi, on the other hand, took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. Definitely, something was on his mind. Hanji couldn't tell if she wanted to find out or not, she never felt so tensed before. Not wanting to delay what he had to say any further, Levi opened his eyes, which fixated itself to Hanji's brown orbs.

Hanji suddenly felt her muscles relaxed, surely… with such a soft look in his eyes that were now gazing at hers… this… wasn't a breakup… _right?_

Before she could think any further, Levi got on one knee, took out a small box, before he opened it, revealing a _beautiful_ ring.

" _Hanji Zoe, I love you. Will you marry me?"_


	2. Levi

**Disclaimer:I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan nor its characters.**

**Note: Please read Author's Notes.**

* * *

Levi and Hanji had been together for many years now. From friends to lovers, they came a long way.

 _Christmas_ was coming. _His birthday_ was coming.

Every Christmas, everyone would gather to his house, celebrating the festive day and his birthday, as well. He was sure most kids or people would want their birthdays to be on Christmas, because that'd mean double gifts. But it wasn't like that for Levi. He couldn't care less about the amount of gifts he received. He just… liked the warmth atmosphere whenever everyone would gather together. But of course, he wouldn't admit that.

The only thing that he could ever think about that annoyed him about Christmas would be the fact that last year, Mikasa somehow managed to force him to dress up as Santa. Thinking back, he only did that to see his niece's smile… but hell, it came with a rather crappy cost. Not to mention, Hanji didn't let him hear the end of it. She had taken pictures of him as evidence of that embarrassing day.

Levi didn't think much about kids—they were just brats. Although, when he began babysitting his niece whenever Mikasa or Eren got too busy, he couldn't help but think otherwise. Maybe kids weren't _that_ bad, he thought. But it still didn't change his mind that they were brats—he didn't mean that in a harmful way, of course.

He wondered, if it would be nice to have a family… _of his own._

During last year's Christmas and birthday party, where he had dressed up as Santa, he had pulled Mikasa over to a corner after his five minutes of embarrassment being Santa. Everybody else were too busy reviewing the pictures Hanji had taken of him dressed as Santa during that five minutes to have noticed his disappearance.

"I can't believe _you_ fucking made me do this you gloomy brat." Levi cursed, before tearing off the fake beard off his chin. "Hey, that costume was a birthday gift." Mikasa scoffed.

"A _crappy_ birthday gift." Levi corrected, scowling towards the end. "Where the fuck did you even get this?"

"Hey, since when did Santa every swear—"

"I am _not_ Santa. Besides, your brat isn't here so I can say whatever I fucking want." He huffed, referencing to Mikasa's daughter, Sachiko, who was his niece. "You're right, Santa isn't this gloomy." Mikasa commented, Levi shot her a glare.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. But to be fair, I only asked you two times. It was only when _your niece,_ this _'brat'_ you're referring to _,_ asked, you finally agreed. Admit it, shortass, you're a softie." Mikasa smirked, to which Levi looked away, a little embarrassedly for that to have been bluntly pointed out to him—not to mention, by Mikasa, out of all people. "Got a problem with that?" He rolled his eyes, so did Mikasa.

"Jokes aside, thanks. You really made her happy, this was the best Christmas gift she could've received. After finding out your birthday was Christmas, she was almost convinced you were Santa in secret." Mikasa laughed lightly, before taking out her phone to show an image she had taken of her daughter and Levi who was dressed up as Santa. And heck, she was smiling so, _so_ much. It made Levi a little happy to see that. But then he remembered that once Mikasa had helped his niece snap a photo of her and 'Santa', the five minutes of hell began, the teasing, mocking, that is.

"You know, Shorty." Mikasa suddenly said, before keeping her phone back in her pocket. "It wouldn't hurt to… settle down."

"Settle down? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You and Hanji have been dating for so long, don't you think it's time to… you know. _Settle down_. Get… married. Have little _'brats'_ of your own?"

Levi flinched a little at Mikasa's words. Once again, he didn't expect to hear that from Mikasa, out of all people. If Mikasa hadn't sound so serious, he'd probably have brushed it off and retort with a sarcastic remark. But because it did sound serious, he pondered on that idea briefly.

_It… really wouldn't hurt to settle down, right?_

His eyes went towards Hanji, who was still with the others, laughing at the multiple photos she had taken of Levi in the Santa costume. His eyes focused on her laugh, her smile. It never failed to make him feel happy, feel things stirring within his heart, feel all warm inside.

"Of course, I'm not rushing you to do anything, shorty. That's your choice, the pace _you_ want to go with." Mikasa assured, before continuing, "Your clothes are in the washroom. Keep your Santa outfit if you want." With that, Mikasa walked off to join the crowd. Levi just stood there, his eyes still resting on Hanji.

_It would be… nice to settle down, with her, wouldn't it?_

* * *

Ever since that, Levi hadn't been able to stop thinking about that. Unfortunately, he never really brought it up to Hanji—the idea of settling down. He didn't know why. He just couldn't. A part of him, perhaps, feared rejection. It was stupid to fear that, he had been with Hanji for so long so he didn't understand why he feared rejection.

One day in particular, he was strolling in a mall, shopping for some gifts for Christmas. And then, that's when he saw it. _A ring_. Beside it, was a poster of a married couple, wearing those rings, smiling ever so joyously. He didn't know why or what, but just seeing that poster infuriated him, irritated him in more ways than one.

"… _Fuck it. That's it._ " Levi cursed before stomping off back home. He called Erwin then.

"Levi? Why are you call—"

"Erwin, remember what I told you about what that shitty gloomy brat said last Christmas that I can never get out of my fucking mind?" Levi asked, to which Erwin responded, "What Mikasa said..? Yeah… settling down with Hanji, was it?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm going to do." Levi spoke, and even without seeing Erwin's expression, he could already tell he was surprised, maybe even excited about the news. But before Erwin could congratulate, Levi continued, "The thing is. I don't know what ring to get her. I saw one on display, but it just doesn't... it just doesn't suit shitty glasses."

"I don't know what you're implying, but I am not going ring shopping with you. And if you're going to ask what I think suits Hanji, how should I know? I'm not going to be her fiancée by any means. You should know her best, what suits her best, Levi."

"Erwin—"

"Goodbye and good luck." Just like that, Erwin ended the call. Levi cursed under his breath, irritated. "Fucking eyebrows…" He sighed before running his fingers through his hair. Levi was tempted to call other people, hell, even that gloomy brat and the Jaeger brat. However, he chose not to in the end.

' _And if you're going to ask what I think suits Hanji, how should I know? I'm not going to be her fiancée by any means. You should know her best, what suits her best, Levi.'_ Those were Erwin's words, and he was right. He had been with Hanji for so long, so he should know what suits her best… right?

Well, it didn't matter at this point, Levi had already walked right out of the house, back to the mall—to make a choice, he hoped he wouldn't regret, that he hoped would be able to make Hanji… _happy._

He walked back to the jewellery shop, went inside and had a look around. The salesperson tried to sway Levi to buy the ring he had seen on display, saying things like it was on discount—saying that any woman would love to have that ring. But Levi just ignored him, it wasn't as if he knew what _his_ woman would like anyway.

And then, something caught his eyes.

There was a ring that finally suited Hanji, he thought. For one thing, unlike the other rings, this one really… stood out, in a good way. It had a unique pattern and shape that Levi couldn't help but adore. Like most rings, it was circular in shape, what made it unique was that on the circular silver ring, was an angelic-like wing that embedded itself on the circular thing. It wasn't just that but, next to the wing-like shape, there were diamonds embedded into it. Not just any diamonds, but ones that reminded him so much of Hanji—they were the colour of her eyes, _her beautiful eyes._

"Ah, that sir, if you're wondering, the diamonds are the smoky brown quartz, which I may say is an attractive colou—"

"Shut up already. I'll take it." Levi scoffed.

* * *

After buying the ring, rehearsing his lines in his brain on how the proposal would play out, that day finally came.

_"_ _Hanji Zoe, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

There was a brief silence as Hanji's cheeks reddened up. But even so, the silence remained. The suspense and anticipation was killing him— and he hadn't really anticipated to be rejected, he hoped that really wouldn't be the case. He hadn't brace himself for that yet. The silence continued a while more and Levi couldn't take it any longer.

"Han—"

"… I was going to…" Hanji murmured, trailing off. Her voice went soft, silent. It was hard to catch what she was saying.

"What did you say?" Levi queried, feeling his heart palpitating. Hell, this anticipation was killing him.

"I… was… going to… a…"

"Wha—"

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" She exclaimed all at once, causing Levi to jump up a little. And before the male could open his lips to say anything, Hanji was quick to scramble through her bag, taking out the ring box, opening it to reveal a similar ring as the one Levi got for her. The only difference would be the diamonds encrusted on it, for the one Hanji got for Levi, the colour was a smoky dark grey, similar to Levi's eyes.

And as for Levi's eyes, they were now fixated on the ring, then at Hanji.

_She had been planning to propose, too?_

There was silence again, but this time Hanji's and Levi's cheeks were starting to paint itself into a light shade of pink, then darkening to red as the silence went on. Well, that was until Levi broke it. If Hanji wasn't going to say it, he will.

"… _If… you were going to propose, my answer is yes."_ He mumbled, shyly. It was rare for him to act shy, but whenever it did it never failed to amuse Hanji. And she decided to be a tease about it.

"What did you say again? I couldn't hear ya!" She queried teasingly.

Knowing she was being a tease, Levi shot her a little glare. "I'm not going to say it again, four eyes." He grumbled.

"Hey! My name ain't four eyes, jeez… even Sachi calls me that because of you." Hanji pouted before her expression softened into a smile. "Of course my answer would be _yes, I do_ , Levi Ackerman. I love you, I want to marry you." Hanji spoke, this time, she sounded genuine, sincere… _sweet_. It was heart-warming. Levi's cheeks couldn't help but redden a little more as he clicked his tongue. Hanji, assuming he was still grumpy over her little tease, sighed. "Oh come on Levi, was that tease too m—"

Before Hanji could've completed her sentence, Levi's lips pressed against hers deeply. Hanji's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't hesitate to return it.

After another few moments, they pulled away to catch their breaths—only to end up smiling, then laughing lightly. Without saying anything, the two slipped on the rings for one another, admiring them lovingly before their eyes went back to gazing at one another.

"You can say it's a _Married Christmas!_ " Hanji joked, to which Levi couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes at.

"Shut up, four eyes." Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes to which Hanji chuckled to. Deep inside, Levi had to admit though, that this was the _best_ birthday and Christmas gift he could have ever receive.

_It was her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review  
> im sorry for being late and cringe :(

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave a Review!


End file.
